


Schlaflos III

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er hatte nun echt keinen Bock mehr auf diesen doofen Streit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das sollte eigentlich vor einiger Zeit mal meine erste kleine Dialogue-Only Geschichte werden. :-D Aber na jaa, es las sich irgendwie etwas arg „steif” und nicht so schön, finde ich. Deswegen habe ich die Geschichte jetzt mal ein wenig umgeschrieben. 
> 
> Spaßeshalber hänge ich als zweites Kapitel die ursprüngliche Dialogue-Only Version dran. :-)

„Es reicht mir jetzt, Boerne! Ich schlafe heute auf der Couch!“ Er hatte nun echt keinen Bock mehr auf diesen doofen Streit. Seit Minuten drehten sie sich nur noch im Kreis, und keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben.  
Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!“  
„Ach ja, und wieso nicht?“ Und ob er würde!  
„Weil ICH auf der Couch schlafen werde!“  
„Nö!“  
„Doch!“  
„Nein, wirst du nicht.“ Inzwischen hatte er ebenfalls die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
„Doch, werde ich!“  
„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!“

 

„Frank?“  
„Was ist denn?“, murmelte er müde.  
„Ich habe keine Decke.“  
„Tja, ich schon.“  
„Ich ... friere.“ Boerne brauchte ihn jetzt ja gar nicht so anzugucken ...  
„Dann hol' dir halt deine Decke.“  
„Kann ich nicht mit unter deine kommen, so wie sonst auch?“  
„Nö.”  
„Schade.”  
Eine Minute verging.  
Thiel seufzte. „Na gut, komm' her.“

 

„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ein wenig eng ist es schon so zu zweit auf der Couch. Und ... so richtig bequem ist das auch nicht.“  
„Hm, ja ...“  
„Wollen wir vielleicht wieder rüber ins Bett gehen?“  
„Ja.“

 

„Frank?“, flüsterte Boerne gegen sein Ohr.  
„Ja?“  
„Bekomme ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?“  
„Aber nur einen kleinen heute!“  
„Okay.“ Boerne grinste breit.  
Er auch.  
Ein zarter Kuss.

„Dann will ich jetzt aber auch noch einen haben.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
Noch ein zarter Kuss.

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“ Er legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
„Gute Nacht, Frank.“ Boerne kuschelte sich noch ein wenig stärker an ihn.

Vier Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Es reicht mir jetzt, Boerne! Ich schlafe heute auf der Couch!“   
„Nein, das wirst du nicht!“  
„Ach ja, und wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ICH auf der Couch schlafen werde!“  
„Nö!“  
„Doch!“  
„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!“

 

„Frank?“  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Ich habe meine Decke drüben vergessen.“  
„Tja, ich nicht.“  
„Ich friere.“  
„Dann hol' dir halt deine Decke.“  
„Kann ich nicht mit unter deine kommen?“  
„Na gut.“

 

„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ein wenig eng ist es schon so zu zweit auf der Couch.“  
„Ja ...“  
„Wollen wir vielleicht ... wieder rüber ins Bett gehen?“  
„Ja.“

 

„Frank?“  
„Ja?“  
„Bekomme ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?“  
„Aber nur einen kleinen heute!“  
„Okay.“

„Dann will ich jetzt aber auch noch einen haben.“  
„In Ordnung.“

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“  
„Gute Nacht, Frank.“


End file.
